


It's Fate, Jeff

by magiccakewoman



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccakewoman/pseuds/magiccakewoman
Summary: 2010 GPP entry, a short piece about the feelings Jeff experienced before he left for his journey





	It's Fate, Jeff

"We're still not alone. There are two others. We can get out of here." Paula whispered to herself, shaking in the damp darkness of the zombies' cell."I know that one is to the north... the son of a scientist, is all I know," Paula whispered in a low tone, her voice dry with thirst and anger. Ness was slumped over, motionless and drifting in and out of consciousness. 

"Maybe someone like that... would know better not to blindly follow hot sexy rotting zombie chicks, and get ourselves locked up underground to die, and maybe you would know better, and maybe I wouldn't have had to follow you..

"...What...?"

"Ness..." There was a weird sting of betrayal in her voice.

"What ...are you even talking about?" said Ness blankly, until the scattered, sick memories of a strange woman in a tattered black dress, alluring but with skin waxy underneath those sunglasses in darkness, returned to them, as the two had woken up to the smell of earth and rot and this sinking pain in his stomach and in his bones. The zombies' long, bony hands left bleeding scratches where they carried the two down to the underground prison. 

  


The two young Winters students stood alone in the empty locker room in complete silence, save for the quiet rattling noise of the heater and the faint howl of the wind outside. It was a strange feeling to be out of the dorms at night, and to be breaking such a rule, but Jeff was both literally and figuratively numb to the cold existence. He felt so strangely dizzy as as he used a small machine to break into each unused locker for supplies. 

Bone chilling cold, prodigy talents, tan walls and brown carpets, and the lonely legacy of a scientist father whom Jeff had not seen in nearly ten years) what a surreal and charmed life for a thirteen year old, even without a girl pleading to him in his dreams, in a psychic call that rang of both desperation and trust... 

Her voice still echoes in his mind and as he fears for his sanity, she senses that fear and tells him gently, "Fright is useless now." Jeff's uncovered fingers gripped the freezing bars of the gate, animated by a will not entirely his own. It was all he could do to pull himself over, to carefully climb down the other side, and when he let his feet hit the ground the snow did little to cushion his fall.

"I'm going to find myself out in the freezing cold with nowhere to go, dying of hypothermia, I'm gonna get ripped apart by bears and mountain goats and crazy cave men, all for a stupid dream I had..."

Yet he knew he could not stop himself from going on. He had already crossed to the other side. And when he looked back, Snow Wood's campus seemed terribly small, finite. 

South. I need to head south.

The wind whipped at his face with a new sting, but determination became transmuted out of terror... and it suddenly struck Jeff that there was a whole world out there full of friends whom he hadn't met yet, a whole planet outside of Winters that he would have to face, and infinite possibilities of friend as well as foe... smiles and tears.

Jeff gritted his teeth as the wind whipped at his eyes. The sky was getting lighter, the morning was coming, and he felt a heavy gun in his pocket and the crushing weight of a new responsibility in his heart. 

"I still don't know where you are going, or why... but I know we'll always be friends." Tony smiled sadly, as Jeff looked back at him for what would be the last time in a long while. "Even if you don't come back."

Vaguely annoyed at the doubt that seemed so much more likely when it was coming from his best friend,) 

"I know I'll return, what do you mean I won't, don't you trust me?"

Jeff could only silently nod, before he started off into the unknown white wilderness. Sometimes you just have to go on alone.


End file.
